It's All Written In Ink
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Carter's undercover and Reese happens to be around, concidence huh? Burlesque, tattoos, bars, oh my! T for safety.


I wanted to get this out, it's been bugging me since class this morning. Please excuse typos, I'm tired and lazy today. Read and enjoy, this popped into my head and I'm considering a CH. 2. Tell me what you think! Should this continue? Why? Feedback is welcome.

Takes place after he was shot, then Legacy happened, then they had little to no contact until now. Read it with that in mind.

Strong T to be on the safe side, you've been warned I guess. Not much going on but still. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As she pulled up her ridiculously low and tight jeans, Carter actually cursed being a cop for the first time in years. She understood that there were parts of being a cop that made life difficult, but never one that made her feel less like a woman with a gun than this assignment. She was aware of the fact that she was the only female detective available with enough undercover experience, but that didn't make the situation any better. She'd been able to tell Taylor she'd be away for two weeks tops, but it didn't make what she was doing any easier. Her mother and her son tried to ask her what she'd be doing, and it took everything in her to keep her dignity intact and just say an undercover assignment. She hated the idea of sitting around waiting for something to happen, but it was better going in as a pair rather than alone. She got the sweet end of the deal, and she felt for Detective Mel Sanchez for having to be a waitress to her bartender persona. They'd received intel that there was going to be a hit on the girlfriend of a well know mob boss, Antonio DiOrrio, and it just so happened that she was a burlesque dancer at the City Lights Lounge.<p>

She'd been hired with Mel last week, and they knew the layout and the other girls well enough to be acquaintances of Ms. Robin Santino. Everything had been going well until the other bartender she was on shift with tonight, Tori, started to feel a little bit too comfortable around her. There was talk the threat was bogus, but they stayed behind for an extra few days just in case.

"So Joss, what is it about the show that brought you here?" she leant against the bar at the opposite end from her, crossing her arms and reminding Carter of just how little she really had on.

"Oh ya know, money's money. It ain't cheap out there and I needed something" she replied vaguely, glad she was just drying glasses turned toward the wall of the bar to avoid Tori's stare. She didn't want to get into anything tonight; she just wanted to do her job.

"Same here, I'm kinda actually hoping to meet someone here"

Carter looked at her briefly with a raised eyebrow, not understanding why she'd decided to look for love in a burlesque club of all places. She'd seen plenty of fine men walk in and out of there, some even getting her to flirt a little, but she had this nagging feeling that her entire unit was watching and it creeped her out a bit.

"Well hey, best of luck to ya. I'm not looking to be tied down" she replied; only barely registering a man coming up to the bar before Tori pounced on him.

"What can I get you handsome?" she asked flirtatiously, and it took everything in Carter not to laugh outright. She knew Tori was trying to come from a good place, but a burlesque club was no place to pick up your prince charming.

"Nothing for me, just enjoying the view"

Carter felt herself freeze at the low voice, but shook herself out of it as she continued drying glasses. It's been almost a month since she'd last spoken to Finch and longer for Reese. She still had no idea what his first name was, but it unnerved her that she was imagining him into her life. She knew they were always around at convenient times, but no one outside her unit knew of the assignment; it couldn't be him.

"You sure sweetheart, I know we're enticing but you have to buy something" she flirted again, and it grated on Carter's nerves. As if being in tight black jeans, a red lace bra, and a black button up vest wasn't skimpy enough, the four inch fuck-me pumps they were required to wear really gave guys free reign to run their mouths. She never thought her co-worker would encourage it. She'd been uncomfortable to say the least when she was given the uniform, especially when she noticed that her two moderately sized tattoos were visible in the racer back blazer and three inches of skin between said vest and pants. Men seemed drawn to her ink, but none ever got her past, "They're for the important people in my life".

"I'll just wait for angel here to finish with her glasses, but thanks hun" he replied, giving her a charming smile as she went to attend to another customer. She kept throwing glances at him, but the man's focus was on Carter.

"What can I get you?" she asked, meeting his eyes in the bar mirror as she put her glasses on the rack. He was decent looking, but too cocky for her. She liked them dark and wicked nowadays, and it seemed to be failing her so far.

"Your number would be fantastic" he replied, winking at her as she turned around to lean her back against the sink. She shook her head and smirked, picking up the nearest bottle of scotch.

"Sorry sweetie, you only get alcohol tonight. What'll it be?"

"Never mind, you women can be such teases" he huffs, pushing away form the bar angrily. She didn't understand men; they could use a little more tact in just about everything they did. She turned back to grab more glasses when another man sat just out of her peripheral vision as she placed them down.

"What can I get you handsome?" she asked automatically, looking at him in the mirror only to meet the back of his head.

"Well, seeing as Mr. Hot Head got shot down, I take it your number is out of the question" a smooth voice teased, and she almost broke the glass in her hand. She knew that voice, and was relieved and on edge that he'd shown up out of the blue. She wanted to be upset, but understanding a bit of what he did made her feel that much safer even undercover with backup.

"Hey" she breathed, turning to lean back against the sink as he finally turned to take all of her in.

He saw the way the red lace peaked out of a very well tailored vest, fitting her chest in the most wonderful way possible in the pushup bra he knew she was wearing. What made his eyes do a double take was the little bit of jewelry that hung just under her bellybutton, a diamond pair of handcuffs that he found incredible sexy. She was a cop through and through, even with her body jewelry. He then moved down to the jeans that he'd just discovered hugged her ass in a way that'd make any man fall to their knees in praise. What did him in though were the bright red fuck-me heels. They had a pointy heel when he saw her from behind, and he could tell she'd only be about four inches shorter than him tonight. He wanted to flirt with Detective Carter, but undercover Joss seemed like a good alternative if the look on her face when she saw him was any indication. It unnerved him how excited he was to be around her, but it had to serve as his punishment for "forgetting" to tell Harold where he was going. He knew he'd find him, and a minute after he got in he received a text telling him not to do anything dangerous. Really, Finch should have known better by now than to tell him to be good. Just as he was about to jump in, Mr. Hot Head came up to the bar right next to him.

"Hey angel, I'm sorry for being a dick, but you're beautiful. Can I have another round of shots please?" he asked, giving her an apologetic face that Carter seemed to let slide. He was tempted to cripple him for blatantly staring at her, but she didn't mind one bit. What really bothered him was the nickname; where the hell did he get angel?

"Sure honey, coming right up" Reese's eyebrow shot up at the endearment, waiting until the other man left to voice his question.

"Angel?"

She looked up at him through her lashes as she smiled, her eyes seeming to laugh at him in hidden amusement. He didn't understand what joke he missed, but was quickly trying to catch up.

"I thought you CIA guys noticed everything," she taunted, slouching provocatively with her arms now crossed over her chest. That movement made her vest rise, and it was then he saw the ink that stained her skin. It was a vine that wrapped around her stomach and disappeared below her pants in the middle. He was turned on at the sight of the tattoo, but he didn't understand the angel thing until she sighed and turned around, pretending to stretch. With her arms above her head, he could clearly see the angel wings that adorned her lower back that he missed the first time due to her ass in those jeans. He wanted nothing but to trace the tattoo with his tongue, but it was a bit soon for that.

"Ah, anymore I don't know about?" he asked, figuring she was done with show and tell. She flushed and he heard her breath quicken just slightly, causing him to tilt his head in obvious interest. She smiled again and stuck her hand out for a glass to pour him a drink. She was guessing, but the scotch she gave him was perfect.

"None you're going to see in public" she murmured as she pulled away, winking at him as she set the bottle back down. She was trying to cover her nervousness, but he was so damn close that she knew he'd figure it out eventually. Unless she showed him first…

She moved to help a waitress fill an order and he did inventory on the places on her body she could have another tattoo, and what it was. She could feel his eyes staring holes in her, but refused to play his game. She'd all but forgotten how long it's been since she's seen him, but wanting him so desperately made her take a step back. If he wanted her he could go after her; she wouldn't be the one chasing him again.

"Base of your neck" he questioned, waiting for her to focus on him again, but all she did was shake her head and continue on.

"Thigh?" no response.

"Your ass?" he questioned laughingly at the glare she sent his way but could see the hint of amusement threatening to emerge.

"Give up already" she sighed as she came back over as everything settled for a minute.

"You're such a tease Jos" he joked, but immediately knew he stuck his foot in his mouth at the way she tensed and walked away. She was telling the other pushy bartender she was taking a break and stalked off without a backwards glance. He knew he fucked up, but he didn't understand why a tattoo would cause her to be so upset with him. He followed her into the alley outside and stood in the shadows as he watched her pace and stops to throw back a shot he didn't know she had.

"Drinking on the job detective," he murmurs lowly as she slowly turns to face him. Her face is blank as she looks at him before going to lean on the wall opposite him.

"Bite me" she replies, crossing her arms and just staring at him for a moment.

He takes a few confident strides towards her before leaning over her, thoroughly disappointed at the defiant look in her eyes.

"Gotta do better then that, I don't scare easily" she bit out, uneasy with how close he was.

"Funny, you ran scared from the bar" he countered.

"You know what, I don't even care. I need to make a call…" she tried to move around him, but all he did was cage her body against the wall, his forearms resting on the bricks of the building behind her. She tried to move the opposite way but he stood unyielding before she rested against the wall again.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Tell me why you got so upset about your other tattoo Detective. It's obviously important enough to upset you"

She chewed on her lip as she looked into his eyes, hers closing immediately as she noticed the sincerity in his gaze. She hated that she cared, but he'd wormed his way in and she was bound to drown in him. She sighed and let her head hit the brick as she reached down to the button of her jeans. Reese followed her movements carefully and almost swallowed his tongue when he noticed where her hands went. His instantly flew to cover hers and her eyes shot open, startled and aroused.

"You said you wanted to know where it was; I'm showing you" she whispered huskily as his hands fell away. He stood there with his hands to his side now, entranced by the slow movement of her fingers. As she slowly rolled down the top of her jeans, he could see red lace of some sort that served to fuel his arousal at her surrendering to him. As the material came away from her, he noticed the small black markings on her lower hip that caused him to stop breathing all together. After a few seconds, he chanced a look at her face, but her eyes were closed and she looked content. He slowly reached his right index finger to trace the ink, seeing goose bumps appear over her skin. He knew exactly what it meant and when she finally opened her eyes, he couldn't help but run a hand over her cheek.

"Why?" he questioned softly, keeping his face just to the right of hers. She sighed and grabbed his idle hand with her right, bringing it up to meet the vine part of her tattoo.

"I get tattoos because they're important, they have meaning, or because I'll never want the memories to fade. This was spontaneous actually" she answered, distracted due to both of his hands roaming over her. She never thought they'd ever be this close and decided to relish in the moment. His hands went around her to trace the tattoo on her back, and she shivered at the feather light caresses on her skin. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, digging in her nails occasionally. She could feel his breath on her neck as he dropped his forehead against the brick as his hands slowed to a stop.

"You're working Detective, we shouldn't be doing this"

"I get it, it's cool"

She could feel the hurt pulse through her as she pushed at his chest to walk around him, only to have him slam her against the wall again, his hands cushioning the blow. He got down to eye level with her and held her eyes as he spoke, deliberately slow.

"Just because I said we shouldn't be doing this doesn't mean I don't want to Jos-"

"Seriously Reese, I'm a big girl-"

"You're not understanding…"

"I am! You don't want-"

"If we start this there's not much to stop us-"

"Stop bullshitting me-"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, he crushed his lips to hers in a demanding way that had her clutching his shoulders as he ravaged her mouth. He coaxed her lips open and waited until her tongue snuck out to meet his. He put one hand in her hair as he felt both of hers drag up and down his scalp, her blunt nails making him growl into her mouth. She sighed into the kiss when he pulled her right thigh up to wrap around his thigh, resting his hips more intimately against hers. She gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, hearing her panting as he placed open mouth kisses down her neck and lightly biting at her pulse point, the idea of marking her too great to resist. She sucked in a breath as his other hand dropped from her hair to her hip, instinctively gripping her harder as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. He shifted them so he held her fully against his waist and brought their mouths together in a final searing kiss before pulling away from her lips again.

"If we're gonna fight like this, at least call me John" he whispered into her ears as he placed a kiss directly under her ear and smiled at the shiver that ran through her. She smiled and tried to pull her legs down, but all he did was tighten his grip on her. She wanted to ask why, but he beat he to it.

"You feel…_really amazing_ Jos, I don't want to let go of you just yet" he admitted, and the possessiveness actually made her smile. It was big for him to admit it, so the least she could do was be honest.

"I felt guilty about…"

"I know" he replied quietly, the air heavy with emotions.

"I needed to remember you forgave me, and I just couldn't"

"Hey you have nothing to be ashamed of, it's actually extremely sexy. Actually, you're extremely-" she covered his mouth with her hand as she laughed, seeing the smile in his eyes before he let her down.

"About this…" she asked uncertainly, looking back at him as he let her walk away.

"I care about you, don't doubt that. We'll figure it out," he said reassuringly as he escorted her back inside.

"John…" she said hesitantly trying out his name, the sound making him want her all over again.

"Jocelyn Carter, I'll see you when you come home ok?" he whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She leant into the contact before taking a deep breath and walking away from him. Before she got too far though, he had to ask the question he'd refrained from throwing out.

"Jos…"

"I remember the day like it was yesterday. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it" she replied, giving him a tender smile as she disappeared back inside. Looking up at the tacky neon sign, he sighed and smiled widely.

"I guess she considers me important huh," he said to no one in particular, "she has the day I was shot on her hip"

* * *

><p>LIKE it, HUH HUH HUH? haha, I enjoyed writing this a lot. Review people, all the cool kids are doing it.<p> 


End file.
